Humpen Inc
by MakioMine
Summary: Ludwig solo tenia días rutinarios, llenos de trabajo y bajo las constantes bromas de su jefe y hermano mayor hasta el día que conoció a su secretario de inmediato sintio ganas de él... se había negado tanto a tener una secretaria que Gilbert le dejo un secretario para sus asuntos privados.
1. Chapter 1

En un mundo alternativo los personajes de hetalia se desarrollan a través de la industria comercial de bebidas alcohólicas y conexiones con esta. diversas parejas aparecerán en el trascurso de la historia.

* * *

Humpen** inc.**

Todo había empezado como un día rutinario, un día más para Ludwig, pero necesitaba una ración de travesuras del bizarro de su hermano mayor para saber que aquel día sería un día como todos los otros, puso un pie en el baño de su gran habitación y nada, no había nada escrito en el espejo, corrió la cortina y se hizo hacia la pared esperando que algo saltara de la bañera hacia afuera, pero nada, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado y eso lo estaba enfermando, o bien su hermano estaba enfermo pero ni eso de alguna manera indispuesto o no Gilbert sabia siempre gastarle una broma antes de irse al trabajo. Tomo su desayuno con el presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien en su día, su hermano se había ido al trabajo más temprano que lo habitual y sin gastarle una jugarreta, o tal vez solo eran paranoias suyas, tal vez su hermano había madurado ¡por fin! no creía en milagros… lo descarto, lo más probable es que estaba cansado de discutirle ya que estuvieron un poco reñidos toda la semana pasada por culpa del asunto de la famosa secretaria… solo pensar en ello le dolía la cabeza, su hermano lo había nombrado gerente marketing, pero le exigía que contratara a una secretaria pero por supuesto que no necesitaba una, y ambos lo sabían pero le daba que necesitaba una, aunque la contratara solo para que fuera un rostro bonito.

Cansado de darle argumentaciones de que no necesitaba ni siquiera una secretaria florero, insistía no conocía a nadie en el mundo alguien tan persistente, recurrió desde el chantaje hasta ignorarlo completamente como en día, llego a la gran empresa Humpen inc. El negocio familia, que fue heredado a su hermano mayor Gilbert Beilschmidt, y como su hermano menor también tenía grandes obligaciones, pero su hermano no solo era un payaso extrovertido tenía un increíble sentido para los negocios y apenas el negocio pasó a sus manos lo reestructuro y como resultado tuvo una gran demanda de productos.

Saludo a los empleados de la primera planta, la recepcionista, tomo las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba lleno, en la cuarta planta estaba su oficina junto a la publicidad y ventas.

-buenos días Francis- a cargo de la publicidad e imagen de la empresa – Abel - el encargado de ventas, ambos hacia un increíble dúo, Francis disponía de su personalidad y afables platicas mientras que Abel Van Dimme cerraba las ventas con mucha perspicacia. Gil había formado una gran combinación, también en la planta cuatro tenían lugar a la oficina de Roderich Edelstein su primo y gerente de recursos humanos no se hallaba presente, ya que estaba constantemente revisando las relaciones laborales entre los empleados, aunque este prefería mil veces quedarse en su escritorio, pero también era muy perfeccionista y siempre quería que su trabajo estuviera en optimas condiciones, se la pasaba yendo a la fábrica a visitar al gerente de producción, Antonio Fernández, era aquí donde se hallaban la mayor parte de empleados.

Ludwig miro bien todos lados de su escritorio antes de sentarse buscando cuidadosamente alguna trampa o broma, Francis se rio bajo, Abel no dijo nada estaba por salir a terreno para cerrar unas ventas por lo que se limitó a callar, los presentes sabían que las medidas de precaución eran necesarias para cada persona en esa oficina debían atenderlas, tenían un gerente general muy dinámico, pero no había rastro alguno del albino y sus bromas, por lo que su asistente trabajaba solo y en silencio en la oficina más grande de esa planta.

-lo siento Lud pero te dejaremos solo tenemos unas citas pendientes- le dijo Francis, no disculpándose por dejarle solo sino por dejarlo solo con su hermano, cuando quiera dignarse a aparecer.

-nos vemos Ludwig- se despidió Abel tomo los documentos necesarios y los echo en el maletín, saliendo junto a Francis.

-que les vayan bien chicos- se quedó solo terminando unos gráficos para la junta de accionistas del día de mañana. Pasó buena parte del día terminando los datos, se le voló el tiempo tanto así que llegaron Francis y Abel, notaron que Gil aun no llegaba así que Francis preocupado, tomo el teléfono y llamo a producción, donde seguramente estaba bebiéndose los productos.

-Lili cariño ¿me pasa a Toño?- espero un momento –¿Toño tu estas albergando al idiota?- escucho en silencio un rato y luego colgó.

-¿Lud a un no has almorzado? Bajemos a la cafetería-

- un momento estoy por terminar- tecleando muy rápido y se arregló las gafas que llevaba puestas.

-¡ya terminaras con el estómago lleno! Abel ve a buscar a Vash y dile que Gil tiene listo todos los balances- dijo no muy sorprendido típico del albino.

Almorzaron animadamente mientras escuchaban como Vash estrangulaba a Gilbo verbalmente ya que no estaba presente y por no avisarle que tenía los balances y estadísticas listas para la reunión de mañana.

-bueno mi hermano suele hacer eso a menudo- avergonzado.

-¡siempre me hace lo mismo!- acuchillo su pedazo de carne.

- deberías decirle a tu esposa que cuando lo vea allá te llame- sugirió Francis, la pequeña Lili puede hacerlo, Vash enrojecido ante la sugerencia.

-no me gusta molestarla con asuntos laborales- llevaban un año de casados, se habían conocido en una fiesta de la empresa, Eva Vogel, pero que todos llamaban Lili, ella era la tímida secretaria de Antonio y quien lo acompañaba a reuniones de la empresa pero solo pudo cruzar palabras con ella cuando Ludwig los presento formalmente en esa fiesta, cayo profundamente en la fragilidad y ternura de la delgada chica.

-no les parece que es increíble para las finanzas- elogio Abel

-si consideramos que lo hiso ebrio- se rio Francis –bueno siempre fue bueno con los números pero nunca pensé que el tío Richard le dejaría la empresa a Gil no digo que no sea capaz sino porque es muy inmaduro por ejemplo Lud es más serio y confiable- argumento Francis.

-Francis mi hermano es confiable solo que le gusta tomarnos por idiotas y yo no creo que pueda hacerme cargo de toda la empresa no tengo la energía de mi hermano- sus ojos lo decían todo.

-Eso si- aseguro Vash –yo no trabajaría con él si no fuera confiable-

Todos suspiraron juntos.

-que lindos hablaban de mi- escuchaban la voz de Gilbert provenir de algún lado pero no lo podían ver hasta que Lud miro bajo la mesa.

-¡hermano!- allí se encontraba como había llegado sin que lo vieran era un misterio.

Salió y se sacudió el traje para estar otra vez intachable y sentó con ellos –yo quería decirte Lud que hagas como quieras si quieres una secretaria o no es tu problema- estaba muy serio

-¿de verdad?- algo dudoso.

-así como me escuchas y entiendo que no quieras una secretaria tu sabes que soy de una mentalidad muy abierta- sonrió como idiota para brindarle seguridad a su hermanito.

-que lindos son los hermanitos- dijo Francis –pero hubiera sido más lindo tener una secretaria- e hizo un puchero.

-vamos tu solo querrías coquetear con ella- dijo Gilbert.

-eso no es verdad- discutió Francis.

-díselo a la prensa Francis Bonnefoy- burlo Abel aludiendo a los incontables escándalos con mujeres que salían siempre en las revistas.

* * *

Lud había tenido su mañana rutinaria y al levantarse se mojó los pies con la gelatina sin sabor que Gilbert preparo como broma a primera hora, una de las bromas más asquerosa de la temporada hasta la fecha, ya podía relajarse su hermano no le tendría ninguna sorpresa especial el día de la junta de socios, desayunaron juntos con su padre y mantuvieron una charla de negocios, a su padre Richard le gustaba saber que sus hijos se tomaban en serio el trabajo y disfrutaban los negocios, eso no lo heredaron de él si bien era bueno cerrando tratos y manteniendo ritmos considerables de ventas, lo suyo era estar en casa disfrutando de una agradable clima y leyendo un buen libro, pero le preocupaba un tanto que ninguno de sus hijos tuvieran novia, bien sabía que el mayor estaba enamorado lo tenía más tranquilo, pero Ludwig nada de nada, ni siquiera un primer amor, o un rumorcillo loco, a estas alturas no se enojaría si su hijo fuera protagonista de un escándalo por ahí como su primo Francis solía darle dolores de cabeza a su hermano franco, pero Lud le decía que no tenía tiempo de conocer chicas, que el trabajo y antes eran los estudios, siempre tenía una nueva escusa.

Roderich bajo también a desayunar, hoy entraban más tarde al trabajo por ser la junta, y como estaba su sobrino en la mesa sabía que su hijo mayor empezaría con los primeros chistes crueles del día.

- Roderich ¿quieres llegar a ver una película después de la junta?- dijo en tono jovial.

-¿qué película Gilbert?- le pregunto llevándose la taza a los labios como solo el sabia poner tanta elegancia a algo tan cotidiano.

-virgen a los veintidós- entre risas.

-no es virgen a los cua….- capto tarde el chiste, se reía tanto de él como de Ludwig el cual casi se atoro con su tostada.

-Gilbo- le dijo su padre en señal de que se había pasado, veía a Roderich también como su hijo, lo recibió a temprana edad ya que su hermano, el padre Rode murió y su madre no tenía cabeza para ocuparse sola del pequeño ni mucho menos de ella, por tanto ambos fueron a parar a su casa, actualmente ella era diseñadora de ropa y estaba contantemente viajando, pero enviaba semanalmente preciosas cartas y postales para cada uno de ellos. Por tanto no dejaba que su hijo mayor abusara de los dos más pequeños en su presencia.

-me porto bien papá- dijo haciendo un puchero, manipulador le tenía que salir, sabía muy bien que era la debilidad de sus padre, nunca fue apegado a su madre como lo fue Ludwig pero no por eso sufrió menos su perdida.

Pronto el desayuno termino y una vez llegados a las oficinas Ludwig tenía a alguien esperando en su escritorio, no se fijó bien si era chica o chico solo sabía que su hermano lo había estafado y le había metido a la fuerza la secretaria que tanto había discutido, fue a la oficina de Gilbert golpeando la puerta pero su enojo se fue drenando en cada paso que dio, hasta que llego con su hermano.

-¡oh Lud ya lo viste ven debo presentártelo! Lo encontré ayer en los dominios de Antonio quería trabajo pero yo lo vi es perfecto para ti ¡es torpe y estúpido! Tú seguirás haciendo todo como te gusta y además tendrás que cuidar de él ¡perfecto! ¿Tú que crees?- llevo a rastras a su hermano para presentárselo, forcejeo un poco pero su hermano lo arrastro sí o sí.

-hola señor Beilschmidt- saludo el chico de cabello lacio castaño, sonrisa tierna y piel lechosa de contextura muy delgada si se les comparaba con los hermanos Beilschmidt, solo unos tantos centímetros más bajo pero la compleja contextura de Ludwig lo hacían lucir muchos más grandes de lo que era.

-señorito Vargas este será tu jefe, mi hermano Ludwig- le indico con las manos- Lud este ser será tu secretario- Ludwig solo atino a estrecharle la mano ¡pero en qué demonios pensaba su hermano! Que era esto que tenía enfrente sus ojos, totalmente escuálido y delgadas piernas, casi enrojecido ¿Que estaba mirando? subió la vista y trago pesadamente.

-hermano tenemos que hablar…- se escondió en sus gafas y giro para que le chico mediterráneo no los escuchara.

- bueno hablemos- cruzándose de brazos para escuchar los agradecimientos de su hermano, le había quedado claro porque no quería una secretaria era por que prefería tener chicos a su alrededor a estas alturas le parecía normal su hermano jamás había presentado interés alguno en las chicas ¡tenía un hermano tan asertivo y genial!

-yo no…- a ver como se lo explicaba sin gritarle que él no era gay.

-claro que quieres mira, es pequeño acariciarle y compacto- tomo en brazos al chico como una princesa y luego lo dejo en el piso.

Francis miraba desde su escritorio, Abel se reunió con él, ya que Francis siempre estaba un poco más en sintonía con Gilbo mas que el mismísimo Ludwig, precisamente era el que menos caía en sus bromas.

-más parece que le consiguió un perro de bolso- soltó una risita –al menos parece que viene domesticado-

-más parece un hámster- frunció el ceño ahora no podría pisar con seguridad por la oficina, podría pesar al pequeño. era el mas alto de toda la empresa.

Ya estaban a 15 minutos de la junta.

-Lud te ocupas de Feliciano, ya está contratado yo iré a ver a Vash si tiene lista la sala de reuniones- miro al muchacho –recuerda lo que te converse y espero tengas un buen día- salió a paso apresurado a la sala de juntas en la segunda planta.

Ludwig se sentó con cara de trauma en su escritorio, en ese momentos dos hombres entraron con un pequeño escritorio para el nuevo secretario, solo pudo apuntar con el dedo donde debían dejarlo ¿Cómo no sospecho? Que estaba caminando a ojos tapados en la telaraña de su hermano, el chico lo miraba con sonrisa de niño pequeño pero tonto, lo que lo hacia la persona menos confiable de todos. Empezó a revolver en su escritorio para no verle a la cara, si estaba contratado quería decir que ya había pasado por el departamento de recursos humanos ¡ese Rode traidor! ¿Cómo no le dijo nada? Seguía ahí mirándolo, sonriendo y tarareando una cancioncita pegajosa.

-¿se te ofrece algo? – le dijo un poco cortante.

-¿desea un café?- con su sonrisita.

-no, tengo junta ahora así que me iré- tomo unas cosas que tenía encima y camino al escritorio de Francis a por unas carpetas, pero el chico lo siguió como su sombra.

-Lud nosotros nos estamos yendo ya- le dijo Francis indicándole que debía ir con ellos.

-si ya voy casi se me queda el pendrive- iba a ir a su escritorio pero Feliciano le freno.

-yo puedo ir por él y usted puede adelantarse señor- miro atrás de él Francis le hacía señas para que le dijera que sí.

-está bien estaré en el segundo piso- solo debía traer el estúpido pendrive que dejo en computador, hasta un infante podría con esa tarea.

Los primeros 30 minutos de la junta iban de maravilla, el posible socio de Japón Kiku Honda estaba maravillado, pero en términos de negocios no había nada concreto aun, pero si conseguían este nuevo socio las posibilidades de mercado se ampliaban a un mas, Richard sentado junto a su hermano franco observaban con mucha atención, orgullosos de ver a sus hijos hechos hombres de negocios, a continuación la silla de Geraldi, se encontraba vacía, la madre de Rode, que al ser la esposa del difunto Guillermo, sus acciones pasaron al nombre de ella, el resto eran los asientos de los gerentes y jefes de departamentos de la empresa que tomaban suma atención de la presentación, Ludwig no podía estarse cómodo aún no llegaba su secretario con el pendrive, y pronto venia su parte.

Era su turno se puso de pie dispuesto a exponer y sin un diagrama ni nada del material visual para hablar adelante, Gilbert lo colgaría después por esto, justo en ese momento entro el chico abriendo de par en par las puertas, vio a Ludwig de pie y intento llegar hasta él para pasarle el material pero tropezó y cayo de narices al suelo, sonoramente, y el pendrive voló para ojos de todos los presentes en el café de Kiku hondo, de todas la personas con café en la sala tenía que ser el posible socio, al que debían impresionar y no avergonzar, el japonés miraba su taza y el pendrive que burbujeo un poco y no levanto la vista de su taza.

Ludwig no se decidía si ir a atender al chico en el suelo o al japonés, Feliciano se había golpeado tan fuerte que empezó a sollozar bajito casi inaudible se sentó sobre sus rodillas y escondió su cara, todos seguían boquiabiertos, Gilbo aprovecho su oportunidad.

-¡y con esto doy por terminada la reunión!- y le lanzo escarcha encima de él y desapareció dejando solo su silueta suspendida en el aire.

Abandonados por su jefe, Ludwig se acercó a Kiku para disculparse pero este se levantó inmediatamente con una sonrisa y estrecho su mano.

-será un gusto hacer negocios con Humpen inc. ¡su presentación fue fantástica! Nunca había visto que los occidentales usaran el recurso moe-moe ¡casi me sentí disparado por el moe-kyun, pero cayó en mi taza!

-¿le gusto?- se sintió tocado por la luz divina ¡dios lo había salvado!

-pero de que hablas Ludwig esa era a idea- gilvo estaba junto a Kiku al lado contario de Lud, el japonés se volteó.

-también me gusta eso que hace seño Beilschmidt ¿Cómo desaparece?-

Todo acabo bien de inmediato firmaron un convenio con el señor honda y arreglaron una cena para festejar en la próxima semana, además que también debían buscar un lugar para cuando el viniera de visita pudiese sentirse a gusto, tanto en la empresa como en una residencia, Gilbert ya tenía visto lo de la oficina pero se le ocurrió que podían invitarlo a su misma casa, era espacio, tradicional y solo Vivian seis personas si contaban a los sirvientes, de esta manera tendrían una relación más estrecha con el nuevo socio, el cual quedo igualmente encantado. Ludwig disimuladamente fue a recoger al secretario, a quien tomo de un brazo y saco al pasillo.

-¿estás bien?- el chico movía la cabeza pero no la levantaba, era un bruto con buen corazón se quedó con él a esperar que se calmara.

Su hermano se llevó a Kiku hasta su casa mientras hablaban.

-¿de verdad hizo un casting para el chico que entro?- muy sorprendido.

-por su puesto una exhaustiva búsqueda ¿no le parece increíble?- siempre tirándose flores.

-hijo no alardees así- sabía que mentía y no se dejaría engañar.

-padre eso es cierto Feliciano es el nuevo secretario de Ludwig- sonrió ampliamente –cumple todas sus expectativas-

-¿y tu hermano?- pregunto Richard buscando al más serio de sus hijos.

-no te dije que hoy tenía una cita- se dirigió ahora Kiku- disculpara a i hermano aun es joven y no se distrae mucho-

- a no se preocupe por mi ¡la juventud tiene que disfrutar!- dijo el japones, por él no debían preocuparse.

-¿va a llegar a cenar?- estaba un poco preocupado, pero feliz, su hijo tenia por fin una cita esperaba que llevara a su novia pronto a casa para presentarla a la familia.

-¿cómo crees papá? ¡Claro que no!- tenía una mano en el bolsillo a su celular y mensajeo rápidamente a Lud.

_-tienes que quedarte toda la tarde con el pequeño Feliciano para que os llevéis bien y el lunes puedan trabajar como es debido ¡mira que libramos hoy y no creo que vuelva a pasar! Recompensa como es debido al chico ¡más te vale!_

Algo que no podía aguantar era ser sermoneado por su hermano mayor ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta este punto? Agacho la cabeza, resignado, a tener que pasar toda la tarde con el secretario, y cuidar de él desde ahora en adelante.

* * *

comenten para saber que les parece, dudas consultas ;) no muerdo XD

(Abel Van Dimme) es el nombre de holanda lo escogí con mi hermana y (Eva Vogel) es el nombre de Liechtenstein


	2. Chapter 2

este fic, si, va para quien sabe cuantos capítulos salgan XD espero que los disfruten y dejen sus reviews.

* * *

-tienes que quedarte toda la tarde con el pequeño Feliciano para que os llevéis bien y el lunes puedan trabajar como es debido ¡mira que libramos hoy y no creo que vuelva a pasar! Recompensa como es debido al chico ¡más te vale!

Fue el mensaje que recibió en su celular, en parte esto sabia era una broma de su hermano, lejos la de peor gusto hasta ahora, y la otra parte era una orden, si bien el chico había metido la pata y a la vez termino de convencer al inversionista que firmara con ellos, resignado tomo aire para dejar salir un pesado suspiro, miro al chico que ya estaba más calmado.

No quedaban muchos empleados por ahí, todos se habían ido y estaban en ello para dar comienzo al fin de semana, saco toda su seriedad para usarla en esta situación.

-¿tienes planes para hoy?- el mediterráneo levanto despacio la mirada con una mirada enrojecida.

-¿c…cómo?- en su cabeza no concedía había pensado que había perdido su última oportunidad, estuvo muchos meses buscando trabajo sin ningún resultado positivo, pero no se había desanimado y cuando por fin había conseguido este metió la pata en una escala catastrófica –no estoy despedido-

-no- contesto Ludwig eso explicaba porque estaba tan desconsolado –sería bueno que nos conociéramos ya que desde este lunes trabajaremos juntos desde ahora en adelante- mientras le hablaba lentamente dirigía sus ojos en distintos puntos del chico, acinturado ligeramente, de pestañas tupidas y curvadas, su piel se veía muy suave… carraspeo para concentrarse solo en lo que estaba diciendo – de hecho en la oficina todos estamos emparentados de alguna manera solo para que no te sientas enajenado-

-¡si señor!- le dijo sonriendo tontamente -¿Qué haremos entonces?- intento abrazar a Ludwig, fue esquivado.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-un abraso- esto le recordó que el día anterior intento abrazar al hermano mayor de este y había reaccionado muy parecido –¿ustedes no se abrazan?- Ludwig movió la cabeza en negativa.

Un silencio incomodo reino unos segundos hasta que Ludwig rendido comenzó a caminar, pensando en las escusas que le daría a su hermano al llegar a casa y no hacer caso a la advertencia de este, los pasillos blancos inmaculados del edificio estaban vacíos a excepción de una que otra máquina de café y maceteros con plantas. Saliendo del edificio se dio cuenta que llevaba al secretario de sombra, se sacó las gafas y la corbata guardándolos en su bolso, así que no se fue como pensó.

-caminemos mientras se nos ocurre donde ir ¿te parece?- vio como el chico al escuchar corrió a su lado y asintió.

Llevaban menos de una hora caminando y el secretario le había contado muchas cosas, en su mayoría estupideces y sin sentidos, pero mantenía animada la conversación, también lo mantenía atento.

-entonces estuviste viviendo buena parte de tu vida en Italia- comenzó a gradarle aquel intento de hombre que iba tratando de seguirle el ritmo al caminar.

-si pero acá no venden pizas o pasta como las italianas- dijo un poco triste y su estómago sonó, soltó una risita nerviosa.

-es probable que no tengan el mismo sabor- el ruido no pasó inadvertido para sus oídos –deberíamos ir a almorzar a una pizzería-invitándole.

* * *

Gilbert dejo que su padre le enseñara la casa a Kiku quien le había encantado la arquitectura de esta, se sonría solo de pensar en lo bien que le iría su hermano

-hoy te harás hombre Lud- y se largó a reír.

Su móvil sonó, pero cuando contesto le cortaron. Reviso de quien era el número y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación marco como solo él puede teclear su celular y llamo.

-hola ¿querías algo?... Claro estoy libre ahora- colgó y se cambió de ropa, pantalones negros ajustados, una polera blanca y su chaqueta de cuero abierta así fue como salió a su encuentro.

* * *

Estaban por terminar de almorzar, el secretario comía mientras emitía quejidos, Ludwig trato de no incomodarle, usualmente prefiere comer en silencio y hablar luego mientras bebe un poco de cerveza, pero Feliciano soltó otro quejido.

-¿pasa algo?- no quería inmiscuirse pero parecía que lo hacía apropósito.

-el sabor…- se quejó.

Así termino el almuerzo ya tenía muchos datos del comportamiento del chico, había vivido en Italia, solía ser quisquilloso con sus comidas y era la persona más patosa con la que había convivido, ya no llevaba la cuenta de las veces que lo salvo de un plantaso en el concreto. Caminaban cerca de una fuente y chico salto de emoción al verla por lo que se acercaron a ella.

El viento corría y llevaba consigo a ellos la humedad de la fuente, sentados juntos en unos asientos de madera dispuesto para que la gente se sentara a refrescarse por la brisa se le alboroto el pelo a Ludwig quien peinaba para atrás, el clima ya estaba cambiando, y el calor estaba menguando como debía ocurrir en estos meses en Alemania, todo indicaba que sería un invierno muy crudo. Feliciano llevaba todo el ritmo de la conversación, era un muy buen interlocutor, pero a ratos intentaba darle un abrazo a Ludwig, era un chico de piel y lo demostraba a diferencia de Ludwig que era serio y formal.

-vamos a otro lugar- le sugirió Ludwig muy incómodo, los alrededores se habían llenado de parejas de todo tipo, al parecer ellos parecían una también, pues unas chicas comentaron al pasar de que se veían muy lindos juntos.

Terminaron yendo a un bar, por arrancar de las miradas…

* * *

Ese mismo día después de la junta unos de los gerentes volvió a su puesto laboral, Antonio Fernández junto con Eva Zwingli (su nombre de casada), gerente y secretaria respectivamente, tenían un asunto por resolver antes de volver a sus casa la mayoría de los empleados estaban yéndose pero ellos debían quedarse para recibir a unos empleados de **_exorcismo inc. _**Una agencia de publicidad a la cual Humpen brinda patrocinio y estos hacen su publicidad en nuevos productos y comerciales, los presidentes de ambas empresas son conocidos y tienen cierto peculiar parecido, sin entrar en detalles digamos que en sus ojos y comportamiento.

Para el nuevo producto, una cereza negra, kellebier, el modelo y actor escogido para el comercial quería familiarizarse con el producto para poder llevar a cabo una puesta en ecena más veracible para los futuros consumidores. Eva fue a buscar al invitado.

-¡ey! ¡Mikkel! ¡Berwald!- los llamo Antonio, los chicos llevaban sus mochilas listos para irse pero como ya les era costumbre les costaba irse y se daban un par de vueltas antes de marchar.

-¡jefe! No tenía una reunión- le dijo el más animado.

-si pero me quedaba un asunto por resolver aunque también estaré muy ocupado en mi casa con lo de la mudanza… ¿quieren ganarse unas horas extra?-

Los rubios altos se miraron el más alto asintió, aún estaban un poco engrasados por el trabajo.

-¿en qué le servimos?- pregunto Mikkel con una sonrisa.

-verán vienen de la agencia de publicidad y es una actor quiere saber sobre el proceso de los productos y familiarizarse un poco con ello- vio si los chicos le habían seguido la idea.

-puede confiar en nosotros- por fin halo en las serio.

La señora Zwingli ya traía a los visitantes, se trataba de Nadya, un rostro muy conocido en la empresa, ella era la asistente de Vlad Enescu el presidente de la agencia publicitaria, también era su novia, chica muy liviana de carácter y eficaz pues ella es quien siempre era vista haciendo los trabajos en terreno. El otro era un chico, Lukas Bondevik un actor novato que inicio como modelo el año pasado, muy famoso entre las adolescentes y también con mujeres adultas, por su frescura y carácter reservado, Antonio les dio la bienvenida y les mostro a los jóvenes trabajadores a los que se llevarían a Lukas para mostrarle la elaboración de la cerveza. Nadya saludo entusiasmada siempre venía a la fábrica o a las oficinas en el centro, y también conocía a los chicos que tenía en frente, pero nunca antes había recibido un tour, pero a Lukas… saludo mirándolos de arriba abajo, estaban sudados y uno de ellos tenía grasa en las manos, el otro llevaba unas zapatillas gastadas y eran enormes.

Para él solo eran unos cavernícolas rubios pasados de moda ¡que mirada más pesada! Pensó cuando el más serio comenzó a hablar iniciando en tour, se alejó un poquito de él, parecía peligroso, no mostraba expresión alguna y no se inmuto para nada al verlo, el otro aun no dejaba de sonreírle y se colocó a su lado, al menos era más liviano de presencia pensó así que le permitió que se quedara a su lado, poco a poco ralentizó el paso hasta que se perdieron entre los pasillos de maquinarias con olor a malta y levadura.

En el grupo no notaron que faltaban dos de sus integrantes, Nadya hacia preguntas muy animada, también grababa y anotaba cada proceso importante que iba indicando Berwald.

-¿estas aburrido?- Lukas se sobresaltó del susto, no estaba solo como pensó –no te culpo mi primo es un poco aburrido-

-¡tú!- dijo un poco enojado porque aún tenía el corazón en la mano.

-ven ¿quieres ver la bodega?- le ofreció sonriente y extendiéndole la mano.

-puedo andar solo- esquivo la mano pero aceptó el ofrecimiento.

Berwald termino con el recorrido, con la garganta un poco seca, Antonio les ofreció a los presentes: Eva, Nadya y Berwald ir a comer algo.

-¿Dónde está Lukas?- pregunto Eva.

-parece que fue al baño, Lili- restándole un poco de importancia.

-debe estar con Mikkel- dijo Antonio.

-le mandare un mensaje para que sepa dónde vamos- dijo Nadya resolviendo el tener que ir a buscarle, más intuía que Lukas se había aburrido y se largó hace rato.

Se marcharon de la fábrica, arrastrando a Berwald quien había insistido en ir a buscar a los dos que se quedaron atrás. Mientras que los chicos en la bodega comenzaron a probar los productos.

-¿Qué tal este?- le ofreció Mikkel.

Se encontraban algunas botellas vacías en el piso y ambos estaban sentados en unos barriles de 10 litros en el suelo, Mikkel como era usual solo vestía una polera delgada y sus pantalones desgastado en las rodillas, se veía muy informal, mientras que su invitado vestía una camisa rallada purpura encima de ella un chaleco gris y un fino pantalón marrón, al que le colgaban unas cadenitas como accesorio, su rostro estaba enrojeciéndose notando que no era buen bebedor y su aguante estaba cruzando los limites.

-creo que deberías darme esa botella Lukas…- intento arrebatarle la botella que estaba por abrir el muchacho.

-¡no! ¡Es mía! ¡No te la daré!- comenzó a hacer pucheros, sobretodo porque se dio cuenta que él de las manos mal lavadas no podía contra ellos.

-se hace tarde ¡ey Lukas!- el chico se tomó la botella de un solo trago y estaba por abrir otra.

Mikkel tomo varias botellas y se las enseño a Lukas, poniéndolas dentro de su mochila, se guardó el destapador y tomo en brazos a Lukas quien abrazaba la botella temiendo que intentara quitársela otra vez, salieron de la fábrica y Mikkel tuvo que dar cuentas al guardia de cuantas botellas se habían bebido dentro y las que llevaba en la mochila, para que las descontaran de la paga del mes.

Era extraño lo más lógico era que pidiera un taxi y dejara que le chico se fuera solo hasta quien sabe dónde vivía, pero quería estar más rato con él, sentía que lo necesitaba, jamás había conocido semejante cosa. Su pecho se aceleraba y tenía impulsos muy raros trataba de sobrellevar la situación y no lanzarse encima del delgado chico, pero ya que lo iba cargando podía oler su cabello ¡maravilloso! Casi sentía las nubes bajo sus pies, el chico de diecisiete años solo soltaba uno que otro ronroneo mientras viajaba cálido en fuertes brazos con aroma a bosque, lo cual le parecía extraño ya que trabajaba reparando válvulas y maquinarias en la fábrica, debía oler a sucio, grasa o a oxido ¡ridículamente exquisito! Pero sus rasgos no denotaron sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos sin patio, en un vecindario tranquilo, Lukas se despertó justo cuando iban cruzando el portal de la casa.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-en mi casa no estás en condiciones para que te vayas solo- vio como el muchacho frunció el ceño –además te debe doler la cabeza-

-si un poco- tenía razón ¿era tan evidente acaso? Dejo que el recién conocido Mikkel lo cargara como princesa dentro de su casa, lo pusiera cómodo y le trajera algo para servirse.

- ¿té o café?- le pregunto.

-mmm no me gusta ninguno de los dos- se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-¿quieres un refresco?- no le quedaban muchas opciones, no si quería ser cortes y hospitalario.

-no has notado el frió que está haciendo últimamente- lanzo una indirecta.

Se fue a la cocina sin decir ni una palabra en su mente solo se repetía ¡es un mimado! ¿Por qué le haces caso Mikkel? ¡Hombre no tienes dignidad por eso no tienes una mujer! Pateando el suelo que pisaba, si no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo… mejor se preparaba para lo que le iba a hacer. Durante su charla en la bodega, le había contado que era actor-modelo, Mikkel no veía televisión así que no tenía ni idea pero ciertamente el chico era precioso, casi se cayeron las babas de solo tener una imagen en su mente de él, largas pestañas crespas, cabello suave y sedoso, que brillaba con intensidad y piel blanquecina inmaculada, sus ojos ¡por dios sus ojos! Podría sumergirse en ellos, tan profundos, misteriosos. Termino una taza caliente de chocolate con malvaviscos tostados, servidos en su tazón favorito.

Lukas miraba el tazón y luego miro a Mikkel ¡que lo tomaba por un crío! Pero este último lo convenció que estaba bueno y le sentaría bien tener algo cálido en su estómago, y así fue, pidió una repetición, en eso llego Berwald exhausto, dando un gran gruñido y tirando su bolso en el suelo, esto asusto a Lukas quien no sabía que los primos vivían juntos, soltó un grito y huyo a la cocina con Mikkel.

-¿Qué te pasa?- estaba tostando los malvaviscos.

-alguien entro a la casa- muy nervioso, rodeando con sus brazos el torso de Mikkel.

-¿Berwald?- pregunto pues los pasos de su primo casi no tenían sonido, y no lograba escuchar nada en la sala.

Se asomó en la puerta de la cocina, Lukas se apretujo más a Mikkel, el cual no estaba pasándola para nada de mal, pedía que los segundos se hicieran horas para sentirlo por más tiempo contra su cuerpo.

-dame un poco de lo que estás haciendo- vio al chico –te trajiste al actor a la casa- salió de la cocina. Quería reprocharle pero jamás había hablado tanto en su vida así que no quería volver a abrir la boca a menos que fuera necesario.

-¿ya cenaste?- recibió un no por respuesta, Lukas se quedó con él le incomodaba la mirada del nuevo acompañante, le parecía que esa gafas que usaba acentuaban mas aun su mirada y se quedó cerca de Mikkel. La velada termino tranquila y apacible, no hubo violaciones ¡no señores! estaba Berwald ahí para detenerlo, Lukas tomo un taxi llevándose dos botellas de regalo y se fue a su casa.

-hermano ¿Dónde estabas? Nadya llamo para saber si estabas aquí- le pregunto su hermano Emil aun en su uniforme de secundaria

-¿así? La llamare- saco su móvil y mando un mensaje.

-¿Qué es ese olor? Huele a hojas y madera-

-huele a bosque ¿no te gusta?- le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta a lo que su hermano no respondió, no sabía que se refería su hermano.

cuando Lukas quería algo siempre lo obtenía y eso ocurría también con las personas, hacia lo imposible para que le pertenecieran y cuando ya eran suyas, le aburrían y perdía interés por ellas, tenia un buen sentimiento sobre ese tal Mikkel Koher, lo sentía casi en su pala de su mano pero algo le decía que no, tendría que hacerle otra visitas quizás.

* * *

El día transcurrió, algunos trasnocharon, otros solo soñaron y muchos tuvieron encuentros inolvidables que cambiarían por completo el curso de sus vidas.

Ludwig, sentía como lo abandonaba el sueño y comenzaba oír poco a poco lo que ocurría fuera de su ensueño, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero nada tan terrible que las mañanas después de irse a tomar junto con su hermano, sentía que su espalda lo mataba, no creía haber tenido alguna pelea de bar ¿a qué se debía? Quiso taparse la cara para que no le tocaran los rayos del sol, no había con que ¿se había tirado encima de su cama? Alguien siempre lo tapaba si es que era el caso, se giró y cayó al suelo, se levantó sacudiéndose, llevaba el traje que uso el día de ayer y olía a alcohol.

Se encontraba en una sala pequeña y todo indicaba que había dormido en un diminuto sillón, además que esta no era su casa, alguien estaba poniendo la mesa para el desayuno, se acercó ya que escuchaba una disputa en la cocina, alguien que levantaba la voz y en su mayoría para decir improperios, era su secretario junto con el interlocutor agresivo.

Ambos lo vieron parado junto a la puerta y sus reacciones faciales eran el mismísimo significado antonino, Feliciano se acercó sonriente y sujetándole de un mano llevándolo a la mesa, el otro chico los seguía aun en silencio, Ludwig lo único que quería era disculparse y volver a su casa. Y allí estaba sentado comiendo junto a su secretario y el individuo de gran parecido que asumía que era el hermano mayor de Feliciano, lo mira despreciando cada centímetro de su ser a la espera de que cometiera un error. Y cada vez que intentaba decir algo este le miraba aun peor.

Cuando se marchaba y por fin Lobino los dejo solos, pudieron hablar.

-yo lo siento en verdad no fue mi intención molestar- dijo con la car un poco enrojecida y su flequillo estaba en su totalidad en la frente, no como suele usarlo estilizado o engominado hacia atrás.

-no se preocupe lo veo el lunes- siempre sonriente.

-si el lunes- saco un papel y anoto su número- te lo dejo para que me llames si ocurre algo- sentía que el chiquillo que tenía enfrente no se le podía descuidar ni por un segundo y desde ahora sería su responsabilidad en el trabajo.

Volvió a su casa se tiró en el primer sofá que vio de su casa, dejo caer su maletín, acaricio la superficie grande, espacioso, suave, no había como estar en casa, sentía que podía relajarse ahora, iba a cerrar los ojos cuando vio a su tío franco junto con su padre que estaban saliendo de la cocina con una botella de jerez, su padre se acercó a saber cómo le había ido.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu chica?- estaba tan curioso, no quería entrar en detalles.

-¿Qué..?- ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando su padre? Estaba mostrando signos de senilidad, pensó.

-no molestes al chico ¡que acaso no se nota que hicieron de todo!- su tío se acercó y lo ayudo a pararse -ve Lud toma un baño hidratarte un poco y ve a dormir- lee dio un pequeño empujón al corredor- se dirigió a su hermano- con mi Francis esto pasa todo el tiempo, de echo si no estuviera acá estaría llevándolo arrastras al baño en este momento.

Ludwig solo huyo lo más rápido y digno posible al baño. Cerro con pestillo y lleno la bañera se sacó la ropa y dejo que el agua se llevara todo, hasta las preguntas y comentarios fantásticos de su padre y tío, los pensamientos y esos extraños deseos de ayer por la tarde.

Después de lo de la fuente en la plaza de enamorados fueron a bar a un bar donde estuvieron toda la noche, en cierto punto Feliciano le reto quien bebía más, tal parece había perdido, no recordaba mucho después y el chico estaba muy fresco cuando este despertó ¡que vergonzoso! Se sumergió y luego salió cuando le hizo falta aire, para ver la cabeza de su hermano entrando por la ventanilla del baño.

-hola Gilbo- era típico ya que se colgara del segundo piso para conversar, ahí estaba el baño donde se metía Ludwig.

-¿qué tal Lud? ¿te cogiste al chiquillo ese?- pregunto perverso.

* * *

mujajajaja lo dejare ahi...


	3. Chapter 3

**hola :) **

**acá empieza el lemon, es la primera vez que escribo uno así que necesito vuestra opinión y apoyo, estaré esperando.**

* * *

-hola Gilbo- era típico ya que se colgara del segundo piso para conversar, ahí estaba el baño donde se metía Ludwig para bañarse y era una suerte puesto que si entrara al baño del tercer piso su hermano encontraría la forma de colgarse.

-¿qué tal Lud? ¿Te cogiste al chiquillo ese?- pregunto perverso.

La reacción del rubio fue abrir la boca, sin palabras, el color comenzó a inundar su cara por completo, había muy poca agua para ahogarse en la bañera, bueno a quien engañamos hace falta más de una bañera para ahogar a Ludwig con semejante físico ¿en qué demonios pensaba su hermano? ¡Todo fue una trampa y este era el propósito final!

-¿¡hermano te queda cerebro o acaso tu mascota pollo se lo comió ya!?- le bajo una completa indignación. Pero su hermano aun esperaba una respuesta, y ni se había inmutado con el insulto –¡que te crees como yo iba a hacerle algo a ese intento de hombre!- se salió de la tina era todo se iría dormir.

-¡serás retardado como atinas!- su hermano estaba entrando como podía por la ventanilla, si contorsionista era, de esa manera entro, cayo ni se sacudió, eso no importaba, tenía que darle una buena lección a su hermano o si es que quería tener al menos un cuñado –te pasa por amargado ¿hasta cuándo tendrás esperando a papá?-

-¡porque no te puras tú! A cierto no puedes porque Eli no te pesca ¡por sonso!- se tapó con una toalla y arranco fuera del baño, Gilbo no le dejaría pasar esa.

-¡nada de eso al menos yo le daré nietos algún día!- se había ofendido terriblemente, el hecho que su Eli entrara en discusión.

-¡eres tú el que me está tratando de gay! ¡Yo no me ando con tendencias raras!- alzo tanto la voz que su padre y tío se dieron cuenta de la discusión de los hermanos, subieron, rara vez esto se peleaban -¡seré yo que haga abuelo a papá mientras tu esperas que Eli te de la pasada!- abrió los ojos eso se le salió, y él mismo se sintió mal de inmediato.

Hubo un segundo de silencio pero para Gilbert ya se había dado el ataque y él tendría que darle guerra, por su puesto, pero algo se le comprimió en el pecho, es cierto su hermano no sabía nada de la relación que mantenía con Elizabeta, solo veía la punta del iceberg.

-Ante de ayer busque durante horas algo para poder darte en el gusto ¡te habías negado tanto a la presencia de una chica en la oficina! ¡¿Qué más querías que me pensara?!- tomo aire –el que seas gay no me aproblema tanto como a ti ¡nunca en tu vida te has detenido a ver una chica!

Ludwig le señalo con el dedo pero Gilbert ya estaba cabreado y no se iba a dar la vuelta, seguro querría distraerlo para salir y encerrarse en su habitación -¡el mundo no se va acabar por dormir con un hombre!-

-¿hombre?- murmuro Richard, todos los presentes escucharon. Gilbert se dio la vuelta, estaban franco y Richard escuchando su discusión.

-descuida Richard eso es común hoy en día adema mi hijo también de vez en cuando, dice que le sirve para cambiar de aires- restándole importancia al asunto, puesto que su hermano estaba tragando con dificultad las palabras de sus hijos.

La atmosfera fue muy tensa todo el resto del día, Roderich era el único que estaba en paz, tocando el piano, acompañado por el japonés quien disfrutaba de la música, absorto del problema. De otro modo no podría ir a convencer a ninguno de sus primos que eran tan tercos y cabezotas, era un alivio que se pelearan muy escasamente, pero no había sido así el caso. Por suerte su tío se lo había tomado con calma, cosa que había ayudado franco, esto o era un malentendido o una etapa de exploración, entendía perfectamente a su primo Ludwig, antes de que se casara también fue molestado ¿por ser gay? Gilbert siempre le insistía en que se asumiera y cosas por el estilo, al final nunca supo si fue con buenas intenciones o solo de pesado que era.

* * *

-No me gusto para nada tu jefe además ¡el descarado se quedó a dormir!- estaba completamente enfurecido.

-hermano…- trataba de que se calmara –no voy a renunciar porque a ti te apetece, tanto que me costó encontrar trabajo- suspiro, así es, meses desempleado y tenía que mantener a su hermano mayor y abuelo que vivían con él.

-¿me esta recriminando el que no esté trabajando?- alzo la voz, tenía estudios pero no el carácter que le proporcionase un trabajo prolongado, siempre metía la pata y era despedido por insultar: al jefe, compañeros, clientes, socios, y su lógica de que, él siempre tenía la razón, y culpaba a los demás de sus fracasos.

-no hermano yo solo quiero mantener este empleo- dijo realmente apenado –tratare de conseguirte empleo desde dentro, será más fácil- viéndolo de una forma más optimista.

-sí, si como digas- se rasco el trasero y predio el televisor- no tenía ganas de hacer la cena y de esta manera lo dejaba demostrado.

Feliciano se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina a preparar pasta, pronto también vendría su abuelo para pedirle de comer.

* * *

Gilbert huyo por su ventana tal y como solía hacerlo cuando era un adolescente para ir a ver a su eterna amiga de la infancia, le mando un mensaje para avisarle que le dejara una ventana abierta, se sentía mal, quería disculparse con Lud, quizás se le había pasado la mano, pero era demasiado awesome como para admitirlo, por lo que podría esperar sentado, Ludwig por su disculpa, se colgó de un bus andando que había bajado un poco la velocidad y bajo en la calle donde se encontraba el depto. De Elizabeta, subió por la escalera de emergencias y se colgó de una ventana que se encontraba abierta, sonrió, esa era la respuesta de su Eli, ser bienvenido o no dependía de esa ventana.

-¿pero cómo le dices esas barbaridades a tu hermano?- estaba enojada, por la poca delicadeza de su acompañante.

-por favor fuiste tú quien me puso en alerta de la sexualidad de Lud- defendiéndose, estaban cenando Eli siempre era una espléndida mujer que lo atendía muy bien cuando quería, cuando no, golpeaba con la primera cosa contundente que se encontraba, sartenes.

-te lo dije para que lo apoyaras no para que se los restregaras en la cara- ella misma sabia de primera mano el toco tacto que tenía Gilbert.

-ya no me retes Eli ¡estoy arrepentido! De verdad- había venido porque quería un escape y dejar de pensar en su metida de pata. No había como los brazos de su Eli para ello -¿déjame dormir aquí hoy?-

-puedes quedarte solo porque ayer fui tu cómplice- el día de ayer ambos siguieron a Ludwig y Feliciano, esperaron toda la tarde por algún indicio, habían atestiguado lo lindos que se veían los dos sentados frente a la pileta, en la plaza y luego como habían disfrutado en el bar, obviamente pensaron que las cosas iban a pasar a mayores cuando se fueron a la casa del menor, pero anda paso, excepto en sus mentes.

Se acurro en el sofá, aun se sentía herido, pero él había arrastrado a su hermano a gritarle esas cosas y vaya que tenía razón, pero lo más rabia e impotencia que le daba hacia sí mismo, era un cobarde, si su relación no avanzaba era gracias a él, cobarde y poco sincero, Elizabeta no merecía un hombre así, su egocentrismo, eso solo era una fachada, no tenía nada de confianza en sí, sobretodo le faltaba valor o pantalones para cambiar el rumbo de su relación, dejar de ser amigos con ventaja que se buscan solo para saciar el hambre que ambos se tenían.

Todo podía pasar en ese apartamento, que los había acogido hace ya tantos años, la primera vez fue gracias a un impulso de él, Elizabeta, ingenua también, hicieron el amor cuando se quedaron solos, ella tenía novio y recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, solo estaba en pijama, aporto bastante pero entonces su corazón no le correspondía ¿Por qué? Eso era porque ella lo veía como un hermano, amigos de la infancia desde sus primeros recuerdos en sus memorias, siempre habían estado juntos, jugando y correteándose llenos de barro y suciedad jugando a los conquistadores, molestando a otros niños, dos años era menor que aquel hombre, pronto se les unió Ludwig el cual fue cuidado por ambos como su máximo tesoro, hasta que llegaron a la adolescencia, a pesar de que era menor su desarrollo llego mucho antes, dejando a un bajito Gilbert que ni siquiera superaba el metro con cincuenta en aquel entonces, pero siguieron siendo tan amigos como siempre, Roderich en ese entonces se volvió más cercano a ella, iban en el mismo curso y lo había visto incontables de veces en casa de Gilbert, era primos y era el hijo adoptivo de Richard , se volvió el tipo ideal de ella: elegante, caballeroso y atento, cosas que no eran para nada el fuerte de Gilbert que en ese momento lo único que hacía era hinchar bolas y ovarios por igual ante su descontento con el mundo ¡todos crecían menos él! Para que hablar de madurar, cuando se asumió que sería bajito para siempre, comenzó a crecer de manera descomunal, anchándosele la espalda, apareció una musculatura fibrosa marcada, gracias a sus actividades desenfrenadas y escapadas para evitar castigos, su cuerpo de volvió flexible y atlético rivalizando con el que más adelante tendría Ludwig quien también tuvo que esperar hasta los diecisiete años para crecer en todo sentido de la palabra. Pero nunca fue atractivo a sus ojos, hasta que estuvo a escasos meses de su temprano casamiento con Roderich su príncipe azul, sacado de lindas tarjetas cordiales, el comportamiento de su mejor amigo estaba extraño, su vigorosidad frente a ella estaba menguando, como las atenciones que le brindaba, hasta sus desagradables bromas, fue cuando se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo su relación iba a cambiar para siempre y habría vuelta atrás, los mese se le hicieron agua en la arena y su padrino de bodas le había dicho que luego del casamiento lo disculpara pero se iría al extranjero por una larga temporada y quizás no volvería.

Sin encontrar otra razón a esto determino que probablemente estaba angustiado por perder a su mejor amiga, tuvo largas conversaciones con él pero la melancolía de este solo iba en aumento cada vez que le decía amigo, amistad para siempre. También pensó en retrasar el matrimonio pero a dos días de este seria solo un insulto a los invitados y a Roderich, tenía solo 19 años y le estaba tirando la soga al cuello pero él siempre se dejó llevar por la pasión de su novia. Termino por destruir por completo la confianza que tenía al albino cuando lo convirtió en su amante, o como él se auto denomino: "el plato de segunda mesa", en su primera noche de bodas, en un intento desesperado por no perderle, evito que no viajará al extranjero y planto a su esposo en su luna de miel.

Suspiro y se metió en los brazos, de un pensativo Gilbert, cerca de él era donde mejor se sentía –estas arrepentido ¿verdad? Solo tienes que pedirle perdón, es tu hermano lo solucionaran pronto- le acaricio un mejilla.

-¿tú crees?- como la enternecía esa mirada, densa roja, a veces parecía que lanzaría rayos láser por ellos.

-claro- su mano bajo de la mejilla a la polera, y lo miro hacia arriba –has vuelto a crecer- se levantó para ir por una guincha para medir.

-la gente no crece a los 27 años Eli- le negó con la cabeza, pero la siguió a la puerta de la cocina por uno de los lados del marco estaban las marcas de ella y en la otra estaban las de él –con la edad la gente solo se encoge, no me eches la culpa a mi si te has encogido- se burló.

-eso dijiste el año pasado yo no me he achicado idiota- lo puso contra el marco y marco con él lápiz, anoto la fecha y luego estiro la cinta –como lo supuse cuatro centímetros mas que el año pasado- sonriéndole.

-mierda por eso mi ropa me apretaba- viendo el marco, tanta historia, tantos años, él había comprado el edificio entero, y ella le pagaba el arriendo, de esa forma, ella como modelo podía llevar una vida casi completamente privada.

-¿Qué no te gusta irte de compras?- sacándole la lengua.

-claro que no ¡es a ti la que le gusta irse de compras- la atrajo alargando el brazo, y la apretujo contra su cuerpo –deberías de tomarme todas las medidas para que vayamos los dos al centro comercial por la mañana- cerca del oído, en un susurro, que produjo estragos tal y como quería.

En un salto amarro sus piernas en las caderas de Gilbert, y lo atrajo hacia su boca con ambas manos y a besos profundos, voraces se fueron a la habitación, apagaron las luces, sabía de memoria donde estaba cada cosas, sin chocar con nada para inundar el cuarto en una atmosfera pasional, entre susurro, besos y pronto a gemidos para el saludar al próximo día.

* * *

En la casa de los Beilschmidt Ludwig solo bajo a cenar, su padre estaba tranquilo, tal parece el tío franco hizo un buen trabajo quitándole importancia al asunto, ceno sin ningún contratiempo, hasta hicieron una sobremesa junto con Roderich y Kiku, aquel japonés de edad desconocida, pero que lucía muy joven tenía tantas dudas y quería conocer tanto de Alemania que solo Gilbo sería capaz de contestar a todo sin quedar sin aliento, pero no estaba presente, de todas formas su hermano quiso ir a hablar con él pero no estaba en su habitación, hace horas, estaba todo helado el ambiente, con remordimiento se fue a dormir ¿Qué más iba hacer? No tenía vida social prácticamente, y él mismo se estaba preocupando, solo los amigos y compañeros en la oficina, no quería molestarlos con sus problemas existenciales, y mucho menos dudas sexuales, se pensó mucho aun creyendo que tenía una inclinación fija en las mujeres. Entre pensamiento los brazos de Morfeo lo cobijaron.

En largo y exquisito sueño lo invadió, abriéndole los ojos a la realidad, de un momento a otro estuvo entre recuerdos de la tarde anterior con el chico, su secretario, y sus fijamientos en él, sus delgados brazos, su trasero la parte entre su cuello y clavícula, su piel ligeramente sonrojada, y un montón de eventos que no habían ocurrido: es su sueño le toco el trasero, suave y podía tomar cada nalga en sus manos, también un beso muy apasionado y mojado. Se revolvió en las sabanas y también en sus sueños y se volvió un poco más rutinario, estaba en la oficina cuando llego su secretario atrasado, este le iba a reprochar, pero para que nadie más estaba aparte de ellos dos, hasta que lo miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada oscura y sonrisa malévola, su secretario venia vestido con una blusa y falda, mini falda, hasta fuera de su sueño se contrajo y trago pesadamente, una vista maravillosa de su cuello y clavícula lo guiaron a aprisionarlo en un fuerte agarre, el chico seguía coqueto y adorable a la vez, lo estaba volviendo loco, primero lo subió a su escritorio votando su ordenador, y documentos importantes ¡a la mierda lo quería aquí y ahora! Se quitó su chaqueta y saco su corbata que dejo a un lado, su camisa desabotonada, no había hecho nada aun y su respiración estaba hecha un desastre, iba morir entonces si hacia contacto con el mediterráneo, lo beso, torpe, primerizo, como un adolecente recién probando, y como un bebe hambriento comenzó a devorar, sin aliento, cada milímetro de los labios mucho más expertos de su secretario quien no deja de revolverle con sus manos, liberando su cinturón, y tocando sobre el pantalón un doloroso bulto, que se erguía con fuerza, se estaba desquiciando con las caricias y mucho no iba a aguantar, y pretendía consumarse por completo por lo que ato las manos del secretario con su corbata y rompió la blusa de este, e calor, estaba sofocándose por mas contacto, quería sentir más piel , más y más, quería más, lo quería todo, trazo surcos de besos dejando marcas por la fuerza, y mordisco que le iba propinándole, eufórico, con las manos exploraba la entre pierna del chico, sacándole un sinfín de suspiros y gemidos, leves no quería soltar ruidos raros, reprimía su voz, en un poco de resistencia, sus ojos pedían pero su cordura le decía que debía parar a su jefe. Despojados de todas sus ropas, Ludwig tenía cada pequeño rincón del muchacho sensibilizado a su tacto, fuerte, brusco casi salvaje sin importarle si le provocaba dolor, que estaba presente pero aún más presente estaba el placer, lo tomo de una pierna y se relamió los labios, le propino una mirada fiera antes de hacerlo que planeaba, quería que gritara el nombre de la persona que lo iba coger como nunca en su vida nadie lo haría, estaba insatisfecho con tenerlo excitado, y que se corrieran tantas veces por él, solo por él y para él, abrió su boca de un solo bocado tomo todo el pene del chico quien se mordió los labios para no gritar, succionó fuerte, adentro y afuera, ayudándose con la mano libre, incrementando sin ningún pudor el ritmo, en una corriente eléctrica del menor se corrió en su boca, tragándolo todo sin desperdiciar nada.

-delicioso- dijo con la vista apoderaba por la lujuria.

Los jadeos comenzaron a salir uno tras otro sin poder callarlos y adorados como si fuese la más placentera de las melodías para el oído del rubio, un dedo entro brusco en el trasero del abriéndose paso, no lo dejo ni un solo segundo recuperarse, imitando el vaivén que le daría en breve , introdujo dos más, estaba caliente y apretado aun para sus dedos, el chico volvió a correrse en cosa de segundos, llegaría al cielo y luego caerían directo al infiernos abrasados por llamas de pecado, juntos. Saco los dedos y con el pene en la entrada de su ano, sin entrar solo posicionándolo espero alguna señal del chico, sin sorprenderse ante la acción del chico ante la abstinencia del momento, cargado de deseo enrollo sus piernas empujándolo o casi, ya que Ludwig se retiró antes de que se unieran.

-pídelo- le ordeno. El chico completamente sonrojado quería más placer, lo quería dentro ahora.

-se lo suplico por favor tómeme- se estremeció con tales palabras, le soltó las manos, ya que las necesitaría para agarrarse de lo que fuese, vaya que las iba necesitar.

Y sin ningún aviso lo penetro de una sola vez, soltando un gruñido bestial resonando en toda la oficina, lo lleno por completo de una vez, el castaño en ese instante, sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrado para nada, su espalda casi no tocaba la madera y sus uñas se clavaron de la madera de la mesa ante el dolor, pensando en que se iba a partir en dos en cualquier momento, no le dejo acostumbrarse, comenzó a moverse intenso y fuerte, sin ninguna conciencia, la había perdido hace bastante rato, escuchando los gemidos del mediterráneo que ya soltaba su nombre, pero no estaba ni lejos de correrse aún, aunque el interior del chico lo succionaba con pasión, le encantaba, con un brazo lo alzo contra su pecho para poder darle más profundo y que este se afirmara de él, ya que sobre el escritorio tenía dificultades para no caerse, embistió contra la pared con el chico aferrado a él, entrando y saliendo desenfrenadamente jadeando como un demente, y gruñendo, exigiendo cada vez más y más rápido, se posicionaron de distintas maneras con nada de delicadeza, no conocía ese término para nada, hasta que se corrió dentro del chico, en ese momento cuando iba a decir su nombre…

Un sudado y atormentado Ludwig despertó gritando: ¡NOOO! A todo pulmón, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, jadeando.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- miro a todos lados de su habitación, era su casa, su pieza en su cama, no había nadie con él –un sueño… fue un sueño- con nada de confianza en sí –¡que pesadilla!-

Ese monstruo no podía ser, sus manos le temblaban, su camiseta estaba empapada en sudor, todo su cabello alborotado, hasta que noto un dolor entre sus piernas, se destapo asustado pensando que se encontraría a alguien ahí, jugando la peor de la jugarretas, pero nada de eso solo se encontró completamente excitado, erecto hasta no poder más, y un poco corrido, sus ojos se apagaron ¡esto no le podía estar pasando! ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un pervertido?

* * *

**Si te gusto dejame un reviews, por que francamente no tengo muchas ganas de seguir con este fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradesco a: MeryDSM y a GoodLoverBoy por sus comentarios, espero les guste este capitulo. La verdad no se aun si me pase o no me pase con lo del sueño en el capitulo anterior, asi que escribe algo mas ligero en este y con otra pareja.**

**Últimamente no me siento una buena amiga, pienso y creo firmemente que la embarre y que en vez de ayudar a mi mejor amiga cuando lo necesito, ignore sus problemas, pero cierta persona me dijo que ya no era necesaria y lo crei, fue mi error y hasta ahora nada ha vuelto a ser igual. este fic es para ella (completo) se que no lo puede leer por las pruebas en la U. Cuando lo leas DISFRÚTALO QUE ES TUYO ;)**

* * *

Gilbert llego cerca de la hora de tomar el té, falto al trabajo, pero aviso y también mando todo lo que necesitaba Vash para valerse solo, bueno algo más que eso, estaba en tan buena compañía, se quedó de perezoso en la cama y luego regaloneo en el desayuno, compro ropa para no quedarse como tarzan en los días siguientes cuando nada le quede usable para él, era un desperdicio porque su ropa siempre quedaba en buen estado. Pero al cruzar el umbral la sonrisa de tonto que tenía pintada se le derritió como maquillaje con agua, aun no tenía solucionado el problema con Ludwig, y por muy enajenado que estuvo, sus felicidades se le escaparon entre los dedos, la casa parecía vacía, subió a su cuarto a dejar sus ropas nuevas, las compras que le eligió su Elizabeta, y las awesome que eligió él, ropa para el trabajo, por mucho que quisiese ir en pitillos debía ir formal. Su pieza estaba intacta pero había un olor a salado que no tenía antes, completamente a oscuras como le gustaba a él, su cama tenía la forma de su cuerpo ya que solía dormir en cierta posición y lugar, nada fuera de su lugar dejo caer las bolsas y dio la vuelta para averiguar que era esa sombra que veía, era Ludwig en posición fetal, apoyado en su cama, con la cabeza escondida.

Se acercó a él, lo más probable era que lo estaba esperando para hablar, y por el horario él debería recién estar llegando a casa, no tenía su traje puesto, sino que estaba en una sudadera, y pantalones cortos, descalzo, lo tomo y lo acostó en su cama, estaba dormido, pero que extraña forma de quedarse dormido, tenía surcos de lágrimas, había estado llorando, eso fue un golpe bajo para él, no se caracterizaba por ser un buen novio y confiable pero en lo que si era confiable era siendo hermano mayor, casi jugando un rol de padre con Ludwig.

-¿hermano?- dijo Ludwig

-estoy aquí Lud- le tomo la mano.

-yo quería pedirte perdón no debí decirte nada hiriente…-se llevó una mano para taparse los ojos, las lágrimas estaban saliendo otra vez, era un monstruo, eso pensó, no se aceptaba así mismo ni lo que deseaba, que fue lo que le mostro su subconsciente.

-ni yo tampoco es cosa tuya lo que te guste o no ¿perdóname?-

-tenías razón…- hubo un silencio, Gilbert estaba escuchando bien…

-siempre serás mi hermano pequeño te gusten o no los hombres- se sacó la mano de los ojos para verlo directamente -¿te quedo claro?-

Totalmente conmovido abraso a su hermano, podía ser un tonto pero como lo conocía.

Durante toda la semana Ludwig estuvo bajo control junto a su secretario, quien cometía error tras otro, preparaba mal el café, guardaba documentos en archivadores equivocados, pisaba los cables de electricidad de los computadores, apagándolos, tiraba a la basura documentos importantes y chocaba con los demás escritorios lastimándose, y en varias ocasiones derramo el café en los pantalones de Ludwig. La confianza del mediterráneo estaba destruida.

Entro en la oficina Lukas Bondevik, Francis lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿qué hace semejante astro en nuestra oficina?- estrecho la mano del chico, mientras los demás, no todos se dieron por aludidos que era una estrella.

-vengo a hablar con el presidente- dijo esperando un si como respuesta.

-toma asiento, yo lo llamo- indico un asiento y este tomo lugar, Feliciano salió de su escritorio para ir a buscar a Gilbert.

-yo lo llamo- alcanzo a decir pero dio de bruces en el suelo, todos en la oficina suspiraron ¿Cuántas veces ya iban en el día? a excepción de Lukas que estuvo a punto de reírse de la desgracia ajena, Francis tomo el teléfono marco el código de la oficina de Gilbert y este contesto –ya viene está desocupado-

-gracias- Dijo aún tenía ganas de reírse.

Es que solo era mirar semejante escena el chico lloriqueaba en el suelo mientras que Ludwig iba a consolarlo, le daba palmaditas en la espalda y luego ayudaba a pararse, paso Roderich venía con unas licencias que debía registrar.

-¿otra vez?- mirando al chico en el suelo, Lud le hizo que guardara silencio, era mejor hacer como si no había pasado nada.

-¿Qué hacía Gilbert? Pregunto Abel.

-aplastaba a Vash en ajedrez- se rio Francis tan típico de él fanfarronear con las cosas que hacia mejor que todos los demás.

-oye chico ¿quieres un café? Nuestro jefe no saldrá hasta que tenga a su asistente llorando- Lukas no dejo ver su sorpresa, pues claro, tenía que ser inexpresivo de ahí yacía su belleza además su jefe tenía una manía muy parecida. Asintió si quería un café.

Cuando Gilbert fue a recibir al visitante, que no fue dentro de mucho, salió con su sonrisa de victoria absoluta, se llevó al modelo a su oficina, este quería un pase libre en sus instalaciones de la fábrica y un número para quedar con un funcionario para que lo ayude con el recorrido, todo sea por el bien del comercial ¿o no? La verdad solo quería para poder llamar a Mikkel y tener la excusa perfecta para verlo hasta que el rubio mecánico quedara prendado por él, era su juego, su diversión, y como había hecho con tantas y tantos otros. Gilbert escucho todo atención y con la cabeza ladeada hacia el lado donde apoyaba su mano en su mentón.

-te puedo dar el pase ¡por supuesto! Pero Vlad me lo habría pedido directamente si hubiese sido idea de él ¿no me digas que se te ocurrió a ti?- vio a través del chico, que era inexpresivo.

-eh si- contesto con sorna, lo tomo por sorpresa -se me ocurrió a mí no quiero molestar a Vlad- ¡no! Me descubrió pensaba para sí mientras mantenía la faz apacible e inmutable.

-no tengo problema y que numero necesitas o te doy cualquiera- tomo un sorbo del café que tenía a su lado- va contra las reglas de privacidad que le damos a los datos de nuestros empleados, por tanto Roderich no te dará el número a ti- sonrió cordial, si claro.

Otro encerrón mas ¿Qué acaso solo tenía la cara de tonto? El chico estaba que suda hasta por la orejas, y sentía como un ligero rubor afloraba en sus mejillas blancas e inmaculadas, Gilbert volvió a sonreír, estaba vez satisfecho ya sabía casi todo lo que necesitaba ¡qué fácil caían los niños hoy en día! No tienen nada de imaginación.

-me tienes que decir o pido un nombre al azar- volvió a insistir.

-Mikkel Kohler- y ahora si iba a desfallecer, se puso colorado hasta las orejas, podría imitar a un tomate, ese día que pasaron juntos él le dio el número de su móvil, teniendo por seguro que este le llamaría, pero no paso no lo llamo y su ansiedad fue aumentando conforme pasaron los días de semana ¡quería que ese hombre se convirtiera en su esclavo y besara sus pies!

-¡oh Mikkel! Tienes suerte yo tengo su número- ya que tenía lo que quería podía hacer que el chico se relajara –en mi amigo de fiestas ¡salemos a tomar cada quince días- soltó una pequeña risita y le dio el numero anotado en un papel, Lukas no lo creía después de todo ese suplicio se lo daba así como así. Debía ser una broma, pensó el chico.

-gracias- el numero también podía ser falso, lo tomo dudativo.

-¿quieres que le llame ahora para comprobar?- el chico se negó a la propuesta su compostura ya estaba echa un lio, no quería sobresaltar más por el resto del día por mucho que se muriera por saber por aquel rubio, de aspecto alborotado –entonces te veo más tarde- se despidió Gilbert.

¿Pero que acababa de decir? No quería saber de él en un buen tiempo, sin tener tiempo para serenarse le pregunto.

-¿a qué se refiriere?-

-¿cómo no sabías?- se rio- con Vlad tenemos planeada una cena para hoy en la tarde des pues de la jornada, tendrías que estar presente- pauso un poco pues vio que el chico volvía salirse de su papel sereno –supongo que en cuanto a irresponsabilidades Vlad me gana indiscutiblemente- abrió la puerta de la sala para que saliera el pobre anonadado.

-hasta luego-salió y se despidió con un gesto de mano de los hombres que lo miraron, Gilbert se había divertido a sus anchas con el modelo.

-¿Qué le paso a ese chico?-

-¿ese chico? A saber que le hizo tu hermano- dijo Francis para reírse.

-no ese era el modelo ¿que ahora está actuando frecuentemente en las series?- pregunto Abel para saciar su curiosidad.

-el mismo trabaja con Vlad, él vampiro lo auspicia-

Lud y Rode quedaron boquiabiertos, no se habían dado cuenta, y no pasaron desapercibidos, su sorpresa fue tal que el resto en la oficina los miraron como bichos raros, en el grupo estaba incluido Feliciano ¿cómico no les parece?

-¿no ven televisión acaso chicos?- pregunto Abel, ya intuía que eran unos trabajólicos, y un trabajólico puede identificar a los de su tipo pero de todas maneras se daba un rato para el esparcimiento, si no lo hacia él se encargaría de ello su hermana Mannon.

-apuesto que aún no compran un televisor- casi regañándolos.

-¿no tienen televisor? Entonces nunca…- no alcanzo a terminar, el muy sorprendido holandés.

-porque crees que nuestro jefe tiene tanta imaginación- y a esto todos se rieron, Feliciano en realidad si sabía a qué se referían, pero reía con alegría.

Terminaron la jornada, las secretarias se estaban yendo y solo: Roderich, Francis, Ludwig y Abel se quedaron a esperar a Gilbert, irían juntos a un restaurant a cenar con los trabajadores de la agencia de publicidad "exorcismo" ya que solo de noche podían juntarse con el estrafalario jefe de esa compañía, Vlad Enescu.

-¿no vienen Vash ni Antonio?- fue Ludwig quien inicio la conversación en la mesa, ya que estaban todos metidos en sus asuntos.

-¡cierto no está Toño!- parece que el trio fabuloso no estaría completo esta noche. Francis hizo un puchero.

-y tú no invitaste a tu secretario- le dijo Gilbert contestando a su hermano – Vash está arreglando unos detalles mañana está de aniversario, recuerden que están invitados ¿apuesto que no han comprado los regalos aun?- todos casi literalmente se pusieron a silbar para hacer el tonto- y Toño está haciendo el trabajo de mañana para poder tener mas tiempo para ir a comprar el regalo de aniversario y si recuerda las fechas importantes para la empresa-

La linda pareja se había conocido y desarrollado en la empresa por tanto eran como la pareja simbólica de la empresa y no había nadie a quien Eva Vogel haya enternecido, con su ternura y timidez, pero al parecer solo los jefes de la pareja eran los que recordaban sin faltar a sus aniversarios, Gilbert y Antonio. Una de la razones de Gilbert estuviera tanto tiempo encerrado en la oficina torturando y ayudando a su asistente, rara mescla, y Antonio quien tiene un ritmo más pausado y relajado de trabajar, estaba adelantando trabajo para mañana dejarle el día libre a su adorable secretaria y asi darse el tiempo de comprar un lindo regalo .

Los colores del cielo se teñían de los anaranjados hacia los violetas y ya era hora para que llegaran el esperando grupo liderado por otro jefe del que hay que temer, totalmente aficionado a los vampiros no tenía reparo en saltar sobre algún cuello descuidado, su novia quien celebrada cada una de sus excentricidades catalogándolas como tiernas travesuras, eso es amor, o un claro ejemplo que el amor es: ciego, sordo y muchas veces tonto, la prima del susodicho también modelo y amante de Gilbert, la hermana de Abel, quien muchos ponían en duda de que fueran hermanos de sangre, no había nadie más confirmado pero probablemente el resto sería arrastrado sin importar si tenían algo más que hacer.

Las mesas estaban decoradas con sus manteles blancos con finos bordados en colores suaves pasteles, y en el centro una botella de vino con la cartas para pedir, en su mayoría, habían pedido cereza mientras esperaban, a excepción de Francos quien había pedido un vino aparte, la charla se iba haciendo cada vez más amena y as jarras de cerveza iban en aumento hasta que llegaron Vlad y su sequito, constituido por tres hermosas chicas que habitualmente se veían en las portadas de las revistas de moda y farándula y dos chicos más, uno que ya hemos conocido anteriormente, el otro venia vestido entre lo formal y lo casual, Tino Vainamoinen, sonriente y alivianado como siempre.

-buenas noches- dijo Vlad sonriente, enseñando sus colmillos –damas tomen asiento- todos los presentes se levantaron para poder recibir de buena manera a los recién llegados y poder mostrarles caballerosidad a las chicas, Abel posesivamente ya tenía listo el asiento para Mammon, quien paso de él, hace poco habían peleado y acepto tomar lugar con Francis, entre Ludwig y Gilbert cordial pero astutamente ya tenían arrinconada a Elizabeta, como fiel hermano siempre apoyaba a Gilbert este el día anterior anduvo con los ánimos por el suelo puesto que la mediterránea lo echo a patadas de su depto. Los únicos felices a simple vista en esta ocasión eran Nadya y Vlad que en esta noche darían la fecha de su matrimonio, los comprometidos tenían mucho por lo que festejar.

Ahí estaban ellos brindando por su felicidad mientras que las otras dos parejas estaban poniendo el ambiente tenso, pero la velada estuve impecable, todo por Nadya y Vlad que en tres meses más se casaban, Abel y Gilbert fueron tras sus chicas para solucionar sus problemas, Roderich fue con Francis a ver una película que ambos había estado esperando con ansiedad su estreno, sobre una época antigua, su grandes y elegancia, cosas en las que ambos compartían por gusto.

Ludwig solo tenía la opción de volver a casa por lo que se despidió de los dos rubios que restaban que también tenían algo que hacer, decidió darse una vuelta por la calles nocturnas de ciudad hasta que vio a su secretario estaba comprando en una tienda de consumibles y parecía aproblemado por la cantidad de productos.

-es un poco tarde para estas compras ¿no crees?- se acercó un poco y tomo sus compras con la facilidad que el chico carecía.

-¡oh jefe…!-se sorprendido pero le sonrió casi al momento de verlo,

-Ludwig ya te lo he dicho no me gusta que me digan jefe- caminaron en dirección a la casa del mediterráneo, el chico se detuvo enfrente de una botillería.

-mi abuelo me pidió unas botellas de alcohol-

-No hay problema-

Por su puesto no hay problema, dijo pero sí que lo hay, cuando llegaron a la casa ni el abuelo ni el hermano estaba, ninguna señal de vida por lo que el chico se puso a gimotear que lo habían dejado solo, y que no le gustaba quedarse solo, Ludwig intento desistir de sus impulso de quedarse con él.

En su casa su padre, Richard se fue de viaje con el japonés a Inglaterra, y su hermano estaría rogándoles a Eli que le perdonara, Rode estaba con Francis no habría nadie en casa para hacerle compañía en su casa, si no fuera por esos malditos sueños mojados no tendría ningún problema en quedarse, pero no se tenía confianza, la oficina era una cosa, no estaban solos y estaba el trabajo excusa perfecta para ignorarlo. Pero el italiano le ofreció quedarse a ver una película.

-está bien- no se podía negar a esos ojos avellana.

El italiano fue a por picadillos para servir y puso dos copas para el vino, más la película las dos primeras horas no tuvieron mucho de lo que hablar, y ya no quedaba mucho vino, las botellas bailaban por el suelo y ambos hombres se reían hasta por cualquier cosa, habían puesto otra película una te terror pero no hacían mas que reírse de lo que ocurría en la película.

* * *

Calles apenas estaba iluminadas, y no había nada de concurrencia, llevaba mucho rato persiguiendo a la obstinada mujer, y la rutina lo estaba matando, su hermana siempre estaba discutiéndoles que era esto… que esto otro, comparándolo siempre con su antiguo novio: Antonio, él no era su "ex" era su hermano, y esto era por encima de todo lo que más le hacía daño, la vio doblarse un pie, los tacones eran muy altos para ella. Se acercó en un par de zancadas para tomarla por los brazos y llevarla en brazos, se había lastimado el tobillo.

Comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención del público, justo cuando su hermano la llevaba por una calle mucho más transitada, muchos se giraron sorprendidos viendo como la chica forcejeaba.

-¡me quiere secuestrar! ¡Ayuda!- grito Mannon pataleando. Justo cuando un extraño se devolvió para ayudarla Abel se adelantó.

-es mi novia solo está molesta- e inclino la cabeza disculpándose, entonces los presentes dejaron de mirarlo y comenzaron su marcha ignorándolos, ella había enrojecido, y Abel lo noto, se quedó tranquila y se dejó cargar.

La llevo hasta un paradero para revisarle el pie lastimado, una contusión pequeña pero no por eso menos dolorosa, con su corbata le vendo el pie y le quito ambos tacos y los guardo en la cartera de ella, y aprovecho la distancia que había quedado entre ellos, y le dio un beso, con un a mano sujeto a su hermana para que esta no se alejara pero ocurrió todo lo contario esta entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello para que él tampoco se alejara. Hace tanto tiempo que tenía ganas, tantos años sintiéndose un enfermo no correspondido, si hubiera sabido que los labios sabían tan dulces los habría probado antes.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron, acortando el aire éter que había entre ellos, se alejaron un poco recuperando aire, y se detuvo el bus Abel tomo en brazos a su hermana para subirse al bus y llegar pronto a casa, sin decir palabra alguna, estuvieron tomados de la mano todo el camino.

Ya dentro del depto. Mannon fue quien dio la iniciativa ahora, sabía lo que quería y sabía lo que su hermano también quería, lo beso lento y suavemente, con los ojos entrecerrados para ver alguna reacción en el rostro de su compañero, este la rodeo por la cintura y a oscuras llegaron al sofá.

Sus bocas pronto comenzaron a moverse impacientes, exigiendo más del otro, mas proximidad, una mano entre por debajo del vestido, Mannon dio un pequeño sobresalto ya que tenían las manos heladas, y la otra mano desabrocho un poco el cierre del vestido, con cuidado y como pidiendo permiso a cada una de las cosas que estaba haciendo, la lleno de besos cuidadosos, sobreprotectores, pero su control estaba por perderse en la dulzura de su hermana, ser dulce y atento no era sus mejores virtudes. Mannon lo libero con rapidez de su chaqueta y camisa para poder explorar el bien musculado cuerpo de su hermano, cuantas veces lo había espiado bañarse, nunca se iba a aburrir de contemplarle, estaban tan anonadada en besar el torso de su hermano que no se dio cuenta que estaba despojándola de su ropa interior conservando su vestido.

-luces muy bien en él- le hablo en el oído, con voz sensual.

-hermano se va arrugar, sácalo lento por favor- obedeció, le sacaba mientras Mannon levantaba las manos y movía las caderas sobre el bulto del pantalón de su hermano para estimularlo, su cuerpo delgado fue iluminado por la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, Abel la agarro casi con desesperación para atraerla nuevamente a su cuerpo para sentirla, lo necesitaba, pero Mannon lo alejo, ella tenía el control y él debía obedecer.

Tomo sus colales que estaban en el suelo y los colgó en el cuello de Abel como si fuera un collar, luego tiro de ellos y consigo al hombre hacia su habitación, camino sensual como si fuera una pasarela, con dolor, pero era una profesional, a la hora del trabajo eso no importaba, dejo encantado a su hermano con su andar, era tan perfecta, agraciada, casi aparecía que flotaba, su diosa, si fueran dioses pasionales ella sería su Afrodita y el seria Ares, el desquiciado dios hambriento de violencia y guerra pero esta noche tenía otro tipo de hambre. Fue paciente hasta que entraron a la habitación y este la levanto lanzo a la cama, ella lo esperaba juguetona en la cama, moviendo las caderas completamente desnuda y tomándose el cabello con ambas manos despeinándose, ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Y sin hacer esperar a su diosa se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa y se lanzó a la acción, la noche en que ambos dieran rienda suelta a sus sentimiento, se desataran de los cánones de la sociedad, e ignoraran el qué dirán tenía que ser memorable. Atendieron con urgencia sus sexos, ya estaban demasiado calientes, desde el bus, y habían contenido por tanto tiempo, estaba el significado de necesidad en cada una de sus acciones, con mayúscula, los ojos penetrantes de Abel querían verlo todo, tenerlo todo, ya no habrían más otros que empañaran sus acciones, solo ellos dos, y nadie, con brusquedad entro en la chica, iniciando el movimiento casi en seguida, pero Mannon ya se lo esperaba si no hubiese sido por su humedad estaría derramando un par de lágrimas, pero eso no importaban.

-hermano- dijo en susurro.

Él la tomaba para que no se moviera, el sería el único que marcara el paso, lento, profundo en cada embiste, un vaivén enloquecedor para la chica, enterraba sus manos con fuerza en sus muslos y la besaba con pasión y cariño, tal y como era el un tanto brusco, seco pero cariñoso, y se sentía afortunada de que solo ella conociera esas facetas.

Por la mañana Mannon se enderezo primero, estaba solo tapada por los fuertes brazos de su hermano, quien dormía con todo su cabello despeinado, hizo un esfuerzo para taparlo con la cobijas cuando vio que entre tantos apuros la noche anterior, este no se había sacado los calcetines.

-Abel- dijo riendo tontamente, agradecía que estuviera dormido, ya que si estuviera despierto habría enloquecido al escuchar su nombre, ya que ella jamás lo llamaba por él.

Volvió a la cama a tomar su lugar sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: -Abel: es Holanda.**

** -Mannon: es Bélgica.**

-**Vlad: Rumanía.**

** -Nadya: Bulgaria. **

_**seria perfecto que cada persona que lea este fic me deje un Reviews, de esa forma ayudan a la autora, y también pueden expresar sus inquietudes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomando sopa y viendo my LITLE PONY, mientras escribo este capitulo.**

* * *

Era un día bastante agradable, el sol se colaba por las ventana despertando a los durmientes, muchos no habían dormido, otros solo un poco estaban aquellos que no recordaban lo que habían hecho en la noche pasada. Ludwig se revolvió en la cama, estaba un poco pequeña, y nuevamente tenia este tipo de sueños, estaba vez eran profesor y alumno travieso, se enderezo, le costaba trabajo asumir sus instintos y deseos, pero ya había decidido darle guerra a sus impulsos, no era un animal, razonaba y por ello resistiría.

Tenía los ojos entre abiertos acostumbrándose a la luz, la habitación era de un color verde claro, no, su pieza tenia color blanco y papel tapiz, y sus cortinas eran azules no rojas ¡esta no era su pieza! ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? Pego un grito que debió despertar varias casa a la redonda, tenía al italiano durmiendo a su lad o. sin ropa, en bolas, tenía que seguir soñando no había otra explicación.

* * *

Estuvo toda la noche rogándoles que le dejare entrar para poder enmendar su error, que no tenía ni idea cual era, pero de todas maneras quería hablar con ella, saber que bicho le pico y porque estaba hace de esquiva con él. Pero no lo dejo entrar y este se quedó dormido fuera de su puerta, recordando…

Habían estado muy bien, cuando ella le pregunto qué le había parecía la idea de tener un hijo, y este le dijo que no le parecía entonces lo tomo del cuello enterrándoles las uñas y lo tirro fuera del departamento, y luego dejo caer la ropa de este por la ventana, fue muy bochornoso, sabia de la personalidad maternal que esta tenia pero nunca había reaccionado así, como iba ser padre, tenía miedo, no quería fallarle a un hijo, por eso su negativa, aunque por ella podría perder su miedo.

Por ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y por eso estaba ahí durmiendo fuera de su departamento, aun en ropa de trabajo, con un creciente resfriado, tenía hambre y ganas de una buena cereza, abrió los ojos, cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿imbécil sigues aquí?-

-Hablemos por favor- iba rogar cuanto fuera necesario.

-está bien pero no te aparezcas mañana viene mi padre de visita- su tono era amenazante.

Dentro estaba servido el desayuno, dos tazas de café, y unas pastillas al lado de su plato, ella sabia que había dormido afuera y habría pescado un resfriado, los ojos de ella estaban rojos, ósea él no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan idiotas los dos?

-yo te dije eso porque tengo miedo a fallarte y ..- quiso explicarse pero lo interrumpió.

-lo sé es por eso que continuo con toda esta farsa, temes decepcionarme por eso no das ningún paso, y por qué yo tampoco te exijo…pero ya no podemos seguir así Gilbert- se le resbalaron unas lágrimas.

-voy a cambiar ¡te lo juro!- estaba desesperado era como si se estuviera desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos, su Eli, se estaba alejando de él.

-eso espero por el bien de ambos- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara.

Había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-ven conmigo a vivir- era una locura.

-¿pero y Roderich?- había sido su esposo, eso sería muy incómodo.

-nunca nos importó él en nuestra relación, solo ven-

-primero pensemos en el regalo de Eva y Vash-

La sensación de pérdida y lejanía no desaparecía, esto lo tenía interiormente muy mal, algo debía cambiar si no la perdería para siempre, y ni siquiera podrían volver a ser amigos, quería tomar la responsabilidad por ella, sin importar si le traía problemas en su familia, ella sería su familia, que importaban los demás.

* * *

Paso toda la noche en vela, tenía su teléfono, quería llamarlo, pero no se dejaría llevar por esta ansiedad, trato de recordar cuando fue la última vez que sintió algo así, no existía registro alguno en su cabeza, aún tenía la esperanza que ahora que este día sábado comenzaba el fin de semana, lo llamara para quedar, estaba como una maldita adolescente esperando la llamada del chico que le gustaba ¡qué horror! Se levantó sus ojeras eran muy evidentes y su hermano Emil se la recargo.

-¿qué estuviste haciendo que no dormiste? – tenia listo el desayuno.

-nada- dijo con ligera molestia.

Corto el ambiente, pero Emil no se dejaba llevar por la oscura aura de su hermano, hoy tenía una visita y planeaba que saliera todo a la perfección, un compañero extranjero, un oriental en su clase, le llamaba mucho la tensión saber sobre su cultura, y tenían una buena relación pero había algo en el que le calaba hasta los huesos, era extraño pero no le desagradaba es más las cosas nuevas y desconocidas tenían un efecto muy agradable para él.

-¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Lukas que veía a su hermano hacer las labores que él no haría, con tranquilidad y buena disposición.

-hoy viene un amigo-

-oh ya veo- recordó que Nadya le había dicho de esa fiesta aniversario que harían hoy por la noche, ella era amiga de la chica, y había una ligera posibilidad que el rubio mecánico estuviera allí también.

Corrió al teléfono y llamo a Nadya, contesto su jefe cosa que se le noto en la cara, después de esperar un poco obtuvo la afirmación para ir ¡perfecto! Ahora solo debía ir tan deslumbrante para enamorarlo. Era su plan, no había ningún defecto en él, solo si no se llegaba a presentar tendría que aburrirse toda la noche. Pero algo le decía que iría, lo vería otra vez, su cabello alborotado, estilo informal, despreocupado y sonriente, vistiendo quien sabe qué.

* * *

Tenía ambas manos en su cabeza, trataba de recordar algo, lo que había pasado, si es que no pasó nada, y sobre todo que haciendo él, su secretario durmiendo sin ropa a su lado, quería morirse y revivir para volver a matarse, el italiano se despertó, y lo vio.

-buenos días- dijo y se levantó al baño.

¿Que debería hacer? ¿Cómo respondo a eso? No quería salir corriendo hasta saber que había pasado, pero no termino preguntando ni tampoco Feliciano le dio alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido siguió siendo como siempre, abrazándolo y acercándosele como siempre, era habitual, termino llevándoselo a la fiesta de aniversario.

Los Zwingli tenían una casa de dos pisos pensada, en ellos y quizás unos integrantes más, que aún no llegaban, bastante espaciosa y de buenos muebles, y por qué no con lo tacaño que era él, arroba mucho dinero al año, la noche anterior que fue su velada romántica fue muy especial, se aseguró que lo fuera, pero ahora estaban todos los preparativos listo, pastel, empanaditas, bocadillos, y un asado que debían preparar pero una vez llegaran los invitados, ella vestía un adorable vestido rosa pálido vaporoso, con tacos a juego, y él usaba una camisa a cuadros con las mangas remangadas y cuello desabrochado con un pantalón recto y deportivas.

El jardín era grande, y habían muchas flores Eva en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a cuidarlo junto con su esposo, era su actividad familiar, y el jardín siempre estaba rebosante de amor, comenzaron a llegar los invitados Francis y Antonio llegaron juntos, ambos con una botella de vino en mano y el regalo para los casados, Nadya llego con su prometido y su pequeño amigo, el adolescente más requisado por las chicas, Lukas, quien venía con una polera de mangas largas y un chaleco sin mangas, y unos pantaloncillos cortos con medias y zapatitos con plataforma.

Ludwig llego con Feliciano, aun no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, luego les siguieron Mikkel, Berwald y Roderich que se encontraron en el camino, y los últimos dos venían con una impecables camisa, Rode por la clásica blanca, encima un chaleco negro y unos pantalones violeta oscuros, Berwald llevaba una con un diseño de líneas cruzadas y unos pantalones ajustados azules, ambos muy formales y también casuales pero el rubio alborotado rayaba en lo casual e informal, una polera rasgada en varios sitios, dejando ver bastante musculo y encima un poleron con capucha, pantalones deportivos cortos con zapatillas de atletismo algo gastadas, con su deslumbrante sonrisa, Vash se pondría muy celoso con estos dos rubios pero no lo hacía ya que estaba seguro de que ambos eran gay, algo en su interior se lo gritaba. También llegaron Abel y Mannon, tomados de la mano.

Gilbert con Elizabeta que venían algo tétricos pero al ver a la pareja de casados se contentaron y unieron a la fiesta, aun no quedaba muy en claro lo que harían con su relación, pero Elizabeta paso de él en cuanto puedo para irse con Nadya así que Gilbert se quedó con Vlad, a hacer tonteras mientras sus chicas no los veían.

Lukas se acercó a Mikkel quien estaba con cerveza en mano, riendo con su jefe, y el amigo de este, Francis, venia caminando tranquilamente con una bandeja de bocadillos para seducirle, si no era él sería la comida, aunque prefería ser él.

-¡Lukas!- le regalo una sonrisa

-hola- se unió a la conversación, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad le pregunto –estuve esperando tu llamada-

-lo siento pero se me borro el numero- le explico pero más le sonó a excusa a Lukas, hasta que le mostro el celular no estaba su nombre en ningún lado, lo volvió a anotar, cuando este se lo dijo y le envió un mensaje con una carita sonriente para que guardara el de él.

Nadya se reía discretamente con Elizabeta al ver como andaban los hermanos Van dime que estaba tan embelesados, el uno con el otro.

-Ya era hora- dijo Elizabeta, tomando un vaso de jugo.

-y tú me dirás ¿porque tienes esa cara larga?- estaba muy preocupada por ella, llevaba unos días así extraña, y necesitaba saber que le paso, de lo contrario no podría ayudarla.

-es algo privado, las chicas se fueron dentro de la casa y sus estrafalarios hombres se reían de Vash por que no prendía el fuego para el asado y en un pestañear de ojos ellos lo habían prendido.

Entre risas y bebidas alcohólicas salió un asado muy contundente para todos los invitados, pronto algunos ya estaban ebrios, como era el caso de Mikkel, Berwald, Francis, Ludwig y Feliciano, Lukas aprovecho de la ebriedad del chico para ponerse tierno, termino sentado en las piernas de este, el primo de Mikkel, Berwald invito a bailar a Nadya quien se rio y acepto ya que su novio estaba entretenido tratando de echarle salsa de tabasco al ponche, y de hincarle los colmillos a su prima para levantarle el ánimo, como si eso fuese a causarle gracia. La pareja de casados bailaban fuera del rito lento y romántico, aunque la música era mucho más rítmica y movida, pero ellos disfrutaban a su ritmo, Feliciano insistía que quería bailar con Mannon pero Ludwig lo sujetaba, si no lo hacía con lo posesivo que era Abel podría matar al italiano, se lo levo adentro de la casa, Gilbert se fue a ofrecerle un café y dulces a Elizabeta, no la vio comiendo mucho, pero a los dulces no se iba a negar, estaba sentada al lado de Roderich quien estaba un poco preocupado, algo intuía de su extraño comportamiento, pero Gilbert no razono bien y se encamino muy celoso y se metió en medio de los dos, se tranquilizó cuando vio que era una conversación inofensiva pero de todas manera no le gustaba verlos juntos.

Dentro de la casa Ludwig llevaba a Feliciano pero el alcohol no le permitía moverse adecuadamente y terminaron en una habitación, él encima del chico, las respiraciones eran dificultosas, y no habían hecho nada ¡solo culpemos al alcohol!

No razonaba con claridad, tomo al chico de la cintura con un brazo para controlar la distancia entre ellos y lo beso aferrando la otra mano en su cabeza para exigir el beso, lo había soñado tantas veces, nutrido, hecho de tantas maneras, en tantos lugares, cuando el chico se volvió más receptivo bajo la mano de la cabeza hasta sus pantalones para aflojarlo, directo al grano, aun no presentaba ninguna oposición así que tomo el miembro del chico, y soltó un jadeo, perfecto, se endureció en su mano, con la otra mano saco la polera del italiano, y este extrañamente le ayudo con la suya, el cinturón y desabrocho un poco el pantalón, se contuvo porque Ludwig, mordió uno de sus pezones, en el término justo entre delicado y brusco, se estremeció, y en eso, algo imposible, pero fue posible, el chico giro en ciento ochenta grados la postura de ambos, ahora el más pequeño iba arriba.

Los besos e incrementaron y las caricias, no se daban tregua ninguno de los dos, estaban solo en ropa interior, no podía creerlo estaba siendo aceptado, por la persona que le gustaba, el calor estaba a tope y su erección se volvía más dolorosa, tenía que hacerlo ya, pero no quería herirlo, pero el chico parecía cómodo sobre él, lo tomo de los brazos y lo giro, bajo los calzoncillos y metió su lengua en el agujero del chico este intento moverse pero lo aprisiono y obligo a bajar la espalda para facilitar su labor, estaba un poco inseguro sobre si le gustaba o no lo que estaba haciendo, pero apenas profundizo el italiano se corrió.

Su posesividad se dejó notar pronto cuando le urgió tomarlo, esto era real no era un sueño, y la sensación era embriagadora, válgame la redundancia, la llamas creció en su corazón, ebrios se consumaron, con jaqueca despertó el alemán, era de madruga, seguía en el piso, y dentro del italiano que dormía placido con la espalda contra su pecho, las ropas estaban esparcidas, trato de vestirse sin despertarlo, y alcanzo a vestirlo ligeramente cuando su hermano abrió la puerta a lo FBI, por suerte no omito su corazón del susto, ya de por si era algo fuera de lugar lo que había hecho, Elí empujo a un lado al boquiabierto Gilbert.

Ludwig solo se quería matar, era evidente lo que había pasado, y esos dos eran testigos del hecho.

-Lud nos vamos a ir ¿te vienes con nosotros?- le dijo Gilbert despabilando.

-primero debo llevarlo a su casa y aclarar algunas cosas- pero tenía mucho sueño, y estaba cansado.

-Lud ven conmigo deja que Gilbert lo lleve- le sugirió Elizabeta, y acepto –además podemos hablar de camino- le sonrió maternal.

Gilbert se llevó al italiano, con unas indicaciones llego a la casa del mediterráneo, salió lo que parecía un hombre mayor, bastante un tanto ebrio, lo que le facilito el trabajo a Gilbert, sin muchas explicaciones.

-su nieto se quedó dormido en una fiesta hecha por los compañeros de la empresa- le dijo al hombre que le indico hasta donde llevarlo.

-¿y tú eres?- le ofreció un poco de vino que Gilbert acepto.

-su jefe, me preocupaba que se viniera solo- justo despertó el italiano que ya estaba depositado en su cama y como ambos hombres estaban hablando en la puerta pregunto dónde estaba.

-feli estas en casa- le contesto su abuelo con una sonrisa.

Gilbert que algo sospechaba le pregunto.

-Feliciano te acuerdas de lo que hiciste ¿cuándo entraste en la casa luego de la comida?-

-pensé que había sido Ludwig quien me trajo, no recuerdo nada-

-lo supuse, no te traje yo mi hermano al igual que tú no se podía ni los pies- miro al abuelo del chico –jóvenes unas par de copas y quedan en estado de bultos- el viejo rio ante la broma

-estuvo buena la fiesta- dijo el viejo sirviéndole más vino al Gilbert, tenía la botella en mano.

-era un aniversario mi hermano y su nieto luego de beber, como llegaron unas chicas muy guapas se tentaron- añadió Gilbert.

-¡qué bueno es ser joven! ¿y tú?- riéndose antes las aventuras de su querido nieto.

-yo tengo a mi señora- dijo y poniendo un cara angustiada y ambos hombres estallaron en risas –debe estarme esperando, cuídate Feliciano nos vemos el lunes- dejo que el abuelo lo llevara hasta la puerta, y salió de la casa tenía ganas de volver a fumar hace años no lo hacía, y lo había dejado por Elizabeta. Miro al cielo aun nocturno –tienes muy mala suerte hermanito-

Elizabeta por su parte le daba un té con miel a Ludwig para la deshidratación y para que reanudara el sueño que era lo único que servía para la resaca, este la quería como su hermana mayor.

-Elí yo….- quiso excusarse.

-tranquilo no tienes que darme explicaciones, pero no te hagas ilusiones dudo que el chico ese se acuerde de lo que hizo contigo- lo dijo con suma delicadeza pero causo el mismo impacto en Ludwig.

-¿tú crees?- con alguna esperanza.

-los vi cuando entraron a la casa apenas se podían los pies, tu un poco más que él- lo abrazo para consolarle un poco.

-descuida era demasiado bueno para creerlo- eso le partió el alma Elizabeta tenía el mismo pesimismo que Gilbert en el amor –tú también me querías decir algo-

-si es algo muy importante entre tu hermano y yo- cerró los ojos –pero tengo miedo a perderlo-

Elizabeta esa noche, o el resto de ella se quedó en la casa de los Beilschmidt, en el cuarto de invitados, no sintió llegar a Gilbert ni que se le había colado en la habitación, se recostó junto a ella.

Pero no a todos les fue mal, Lukas había conseguido tener una cena al día siguiente con Mikkel, estaba feliz, tendría tiempo para estar a solas con él y no iba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Abel y Mannon acordaron volver a vivir juntos, lo que tenía de muy buen humor al joven, y los Zwingli quedaron muy felices luego de la fiesta, compartir la felicidad con los amigos era una cosa maravillosa, pero una cosa muy distinta era encontrarse a Francis desnudo y borracho en la bañera de la casa por la mañana.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado, me encaria leer sus revierw, es en serio ^^**


End file.
